This invention relates to a device for homogenization and thermal treatment of liquids, and particularly of liquid mixtures for ice-cream.
According to one feature of this invention, such a homogenizing device comprises a container provided at the bottom thereof with a pump, particularly a centrifugal pump, for circulating the liquid in the container, the said pump being provided with means for rapidly heating and cooling the liquids circulating therethrough.
According to another feature of this invention, said container comprises in the interior thereof mechanical stirring means actuated by the same motor that actuates said circulating pump.
According to a further feature of this invention, said circulating pump is connected to a rapid discharge duct for the treated liquid, said duct being provided with a check valve or cock.